


Tainted By Fanfiction

by jessie_cristo



Series: Fic Challenges [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Dubious Consent, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Non AU, Roughness, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo
Summary: J-squared have their first ever big fight while on set. Jensen soon finds that Jared has been dealing with an inner struggle caused by, of all things... fanfiction!





	Tainted By Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic prompt from Bere RJs on her Facebook group called All Things J2 and Wincest. link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1047808728687428/?ref=bookmarks
> 
> I really hope you like it!

“So what did I miss?”

“J-squared had a major blow out!”

“No way! Those two are like super-glue tight. They rarely argue, let alone fight.”

“Well, they did today. If Manners hadn’t stepped in I think it would’ve ended up with punches thrown.”

“Fuuuck! And I missed it?!”

“Your fault for taking your lunch off-set.”

“Do you know how the fight started?”

“Jared was distracted and missing his cues all the time. Jensen snapped at him after the 9th take and Jared snapped back. Then they just went off on each other.”

“Where are they now? Shoot cancelled for today?”

“Nah, I think Manners wants to try letting them cool down. Most of us were given a 2 hour break. But the set people are working on the scene for the next take.”

“Figures. See ya later, then. Keep me posted.”

“Oh hey, Jensen’s out of his trailer!” whispered the PA.

Both workers stopped their chatter when they spotted the tall, green-eyed actor, still in Dean gear, leave his trailer and make his way over to Jared’s. They watched as he knocked on the door then opened the door and made his way inside.

“You think we should alert security in case they start up again?” asked the props assistant a little excitedly, he was still slightly miffed that he’d missed the drama.

“Nah, maybe he’s gonna smooth things over with Jared. I hope they do, the tension on set is the pits. Never realized how much those two make working here so fun.”

 

=OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO=

 

Jensen eased into the darkened trailer, blinking his eyes to adjust to the gloom. Right away he could see that Jared was not in the main part of the trailer, before he could turn to the short hall that led to the bathroom and the small bedroom at the back of the trailer, strong arms wrapped around him and pushed him chest-first into the wall beside the door.

When he lost his grip on the door it slammed shut on its own and then Jensen heard the telltale sound of the lock being engaged before hot breath and a hoarse and deep voice rumbled into his ear, setting off goosebumps all down his body.

Jensen gasped when he felt sharp teeth nip his ear then moist heat closing over the lobe and sucking on it. Biting back a groan, his ears always having been an erogenous zone for him, Jensen’s whole body trembled and then tensed as he tried to turn his head and dislodge the disturbingly sensuous touch.

“Jay, what are you doing?” he asked, recognizing the smell and touch of the man pressed up behind him. He’d been the recipient of many a moose-sized hug, after all.

“I can’t take it anymore, man. I need it.”

“Need what?”

“You. I need you.”

Jensen felt Jared worming his hand between the wall and his body, the hand smoothing down the front of his body in an unerring path.

“Jared, what the fuck are you doing?!” Beginning to push back away from wall and the hand.

But it just followed him, and the moment Jared’s large hand cupped the soft bulge at his crotch Jensen yelped and ripped himself away and out of Jared’s hold, stumbling a couple of steps into the sitting area before turning to stare in shock at his best friend and co-star.

Jared stood where Jensen had left him, shoulders slumped in dejection. He stood nearly naked wearing only a pair of snug, black boxer briefs and nothing else. His chestnut long-ish hair unkempt, as if he'd been running his fingers through it - tendrils sticking to his sweaty face, his eyes a golden brown peering at him through the strands. Pupils blown wide with desperation and pure lust shining in their depths.

His lean, muscled form gleamed with sweat as well, as if he were running a fever and as Jensen stared at him his eyes were drawn to the sweat that had pooled in the hollow of his right clavicle. As Jared straightened, hands clenching spasmodically at his sides, a rivulet of sweat spilled free, following the line between his firm pectorals, tracing its way between the six pack that was Jared’s abdominals; it meandered briefly into his bellybutton before continuing down the happy trail and into the top of his briefs, lost in the thickening dark hair that peeked up above it.

Jensen’s eyes were then inexplicably drawn to the blatant bulge filling up the penile sack built into the front of the briefs. Even as he stared in bemusement, Jared’s cock grew even more, pushing the material outwards.

As if Jensen’s gaze on him was a signal, Jared groaned loudly and rushed Jensen. Picking him up by the backs of his thighs as if he weighed nothing, Jared turned and slammed Jensen flat on his back on the sturdy dinette table built into the side of the trailer. He then began to frantically rip the ‘Dean; jacket off of him, the unbuttoned plaid shirt following right after. He was working the black tee over Jensen’s head when Jensen finally regained his breath and his senses and began grabbing at Jared’s hands trying to stop him.

“Jared, what fuck?! What the hell’s gotten into you?!” his voice muffled by the tee wrapped around his head, his arms also trapped above his head. Jared abandoned the shirt and turned his attention to Jensen’s belt and jeans.

He had both undone and his jeans down to his knees before Jensen managed to free his head and arms from the shirt. Jensen yelped when Jared yanked Jensen’s briefs down enough to free his soft cock and then immediately took the head into the hot cavern of his mouth while one hand began pumping at base of the shaft.

A pulsing wave of pleasure shot through Jensen as Jared began to suck hard on him. Jensen’s eyes rolled upwards, his head dropping back as his legs tried to widen on their own volition.

“Oh my God, you taste amazing!” Jared moaned, pulling back to run his lips and tongue up the underside of Jensen’s cock. Jensen’s cock began to rapidly fill. His body unable to resist the heady pleasure Jared was giving him.

“And your body, too! How did they get it so right? You’re fucking beautiful!” Jared whispered harshly, his large hands leaving Jensen’s groin to run up the middle of Jensen body, pushing the black tee back up Jensen’s body. “Miles of pale, soft freckled skin that smells so fuckin’ amazing! I wanna fuckin’ lick every inch of you!”

“J-Jared stop! Why are you doing this? Who got what right?”

“The fanfic writers. They describe your body so well. Like they knew what was under all the layers of clothing.”

Jensen had by then regained a little of his senses and he immediately went right back to trying to push Jared off of him. “Fuck Jay! You’ve been reading that drivel? I told you it’s all fantasy. Wincest is just a fantasy for the fans, it’s not us!”

“S’not Wincest I read. Found J2 fics. One had a great plot, awesome writing skill that just caught me up in it. Didn’t expect the sex scenes to hit me so hard. Jacked off twice that night because of that fic.”

“Fuck Jay. You’re just horny ‘cos you haven’t seen Sandy in months.” Jensen reached down to dig both hands into Jared’s thick, soft hair, pulling on it firmly to pull Jared’s mouth off his now achingly hard cock.

“After that first fic, I kept reading more and more. Soon I couldn’t even masturbate without thinking about you. Imagining spreading you out under me just like this, tasting every inch of you, slipping my cock between those fanfic lips of yours. Your fuckin’ gorgeous mouth!” Jared groaned, sliding his sweaty body up Jensen’s to crash his mouth against Jensen’s in a raw, hungry kiss. Jensen’s hands still clenched tight in his hair.

Jared’s hot, long tongue danced along Jensen’s plush lower lip begging for entry and before Jensen could even think about what he was doing, he parted his lips slightly. Growling in possessive need, Jared immediately took advantage. His scorching hot tongue delved deep into the recesses of Jensen’s mouth. Mapping and savoring every inch, relishing the taste of coffee and something sweet. When Jared licked up those flavors and got down to the actual taste of Jensen he moaned wildly and turned his head to slot his mouth more firmly against Jensen’s. The smaller man unconsciously moaned and began to kiss back and they were soon kissing like their life depended on it.

When they pulled back for air, Jared mumbled against Jensen’s kiss-swollen lips, his words frantic. “I thought I was missing Sandy too. But she came up a month ago to surprise me and we had sex and the only way I could get off was when I pretended she was you. I could only fuck her from behind.”

“She was here?! How come I never saw her?”

“She went back home the next day. During sex she could tell something was wrong, and we ended up fighting ‘cos she thought I was cheating on her. I wasn’t but then again in a way I was, ‘cos all I could think about was you!”

When Jared reached down to take Jensen’s cock back in hand and began stroking it with a firm grip, Jensen’s legs again jerked as they tried to widen for Jared. But his jeans and underwear again hampered him.

Pulling back with a frustrated growl, Jared roughly pulled his head out of Jensen’s hold and stepped back to pull off Jensen’s boots one by one dropping them to the floor with loud thumps. He then grabbed Jensen’s briefs and jeans in both hands and stripped them off him in one fell swoop, making the smaller man gasp at the quickness of it.

Jared then stripped his own boxers off and when Jensen saw the thick, long heavily veined erection the younger man sported, feelings of doubt assailed him once again. Using the nimbleness he’d learned from years of stunt training, Jensen pulled his legs up to his chest and rolled to the side. Landing on his hands and knees in the wide booth seat to his left, he then scrambled quickly to his feet and turned to face Jared, both hands help up in a warding fashion before him.

“Jared STOP! We have to think this over. We’re not gay, man! At least I know I’m not. You’re my best friend! I mean, are you gay now? Is this some kind of gay crisis?”

“I don’t know!” Jared wailed, his face wreathed in despair, tears forming and spilling from his eyes. “I tried it with other guys, but I felt nothing for them. Even the blow jobs weren’t all that great.”

“Wait, what?! You fucked other guys? When? Where?!” Jensen snarled, a sudden surge of confusing and unexplained possessiveness sweeping through him.

“NO! Just um, blowjobs. I could never go all the way ‘cos it just felt wrong. If I’m gay now it’s only for you.” Jared said softly, he covered his face with both large hands, shoulders shaking slightly as he began to sob. “How fucked up am I? Going gay for only one man and he’s my best friend. My STRAIGHT best friend!”

The contrasting sight of the large, muscled man looking so vulnerable overwhelmed Jensen and before he knew what he was doing, Jensen rushed over to pull one of Jared’s hands from his face, twining their fingers as he turned him and began leading him down the short hall behind him.

“Wha-what are you doing?” Jared sniffed, his beautiful mercurial eyes gleaming wetly as he stared at Jensen.

Jensen turned his body and began walking backwards continuing to pull Jared along. His goal the small sleeping area at the back of the trailer. He smiled lovingly up at his best friend. “If we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna do it right. In a bed. I hope you have lube.”

Jared nearly bent double as his flagging erection hardened again, near painful with how fast it filled. “Don’t do this if you don’t want it too, Jen. I don’t want a pity fuck.”

“Does this monster cock between my legs look like I’m feeling any kind of pity?”

A surprised chuckle spilled from Jared’s lips as he used his free hand to wipe at his face.

“This is gonna throw a wrench in our lives, Jen. Some people won’t accept us and what if the show gets cancelled? How are we gonna do this? Us?”

“One step at a time, baby boy. First, we’re gonna get to know each other again. On a much more intimate level. You with me?”

“Always.”

And get to know each other they did. Their first round had them both coming from touching, kissing and sucking each other. But as they continued to kiss and rub against each other, they were both ready to go again in under ten minutes.

This time, as Jared once again took his time learning every inch of Jensen’s responsive, beautiful body, he used the hoped-for lube that he indeed had, to open Jensen carefully and thoroughly before finally entering him.

Jared soon found that Jensen was a very loud talkative bed partner and every single one of his screams and garbled shouts nearly sent Jared over the edge, alone. Jared found himself thanking whatever God there was that allowed him to have this magnificent man in his life and in his bed. He also sent up a thanks to the network for upgrading their trailers to the soundproofed ones earlier that year.

Later, after Jensen came nearly violently in his arms, Jared following soon after; Jensen belatedly remarked about how they’d both forgotten to use a condom. Jared swore he was clean. He and Sandy always used a condom since they didn’t wanna risk her getting pregnant, even if she was on the pill. Jensen also assured Jared that he was also clean and always wrapped up before sex.

Jensen soon found he didn’t really mind going bareback. He liked the feel of Jared’s hot essence filling him and then dripping from him. He felt claimed and as he smoothed his own come into Jared’s rock-hard abs he felt as if he was laying his own claim on the gorgeous young man spread out beside him, still panting hard with a happy smile on his handsome face.

“If you’ve never been with another guy how did you know how to prep me so well? I barely felt any pain and you, my friend, are definitely a shower and a grower.”

Laughing softly, his breathing finally slowing down, Jared twisted his head to beam his biggest, brightest smile down at the beautiful man lying in his arms.

“Fanfiction, man… very EXPLICIT fanfiction .”

“Oh God, I’m gonna have to start reading them now, aren’t I?”

“I promise. You’re gonna like it. Might even get to like it a little too much.”

In his best Dean voice, Jensen growled. “Bring it, bitch!”

 

=>> THE END <=

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are fuel. Let's keep this fic engine running! 
> 
> For updates and news on any of my fics, follow me on **[Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/JessieCristo73)**


End file.
